VBT12
VBT12 was a hobbyweight robot built by VBT Robotics that competed at the 2004 NPC Charity Open. It was a Green, and Black, two-wheeled robot armed with a powerful vertical flywheel. VBT12 did very well in the competition, reaching the semifinals before losing to eventual champion Ricochet. VBT12 continued to compete for one more year after a design, and name change to Very Bad Thing. The team that built VBT12 also built antweight Buzzkill (which was later revived as a featherweight, and still competes to this day), and beetleweight Arsenic, all of which did very well. Robot History NPC Charity Open VBT12's first fight was against Gone Postal. This fight started with VBT12 getting up to speed, however once the two robots collided Gone Postal jammed up VBT12's spinner with its axe, stopping it dead in its tracks. However it lodged so deeply into VBT12 that the match had to be paused to separate the robots. Once the match resumed VBT12 used its vertical spinner to flip Gone Postal onto its back. Gone Postal however quickly self righted, and delivered a hit to VBT12's spinning disc with its hammer. However VBT12 then delivered a hit of its own that not only sent Gone Postal flying, but it also ripped the top off of Gone Postal, and sent its batteries spilling out across the arena, as a result of this attack Gone Postal tapped out. This win put VBT12 into the next round where it faced a weaponless Mace. This fight started with VBT12 coming out of its square, and flipping Mace several times before sending it flying. This caused Mace to stop moving, and Mace tapped out. VBT12 then advanced to the next round where it faced Ricochet. This fight started with VBT12 immediately using its flywheel to pop Ricochet, it followed this up by sending Ricochet flying with an even larger hit. After grinding against Ricochet's plow, VBT12 hit Ricochet again, sending it flying once more. By this point Ricochet could only move in circles, and it drove against the wall, VBT12 used this opportunity to deliver a hit that stacked Ricochet against the wall. Unable to move, Ricochet was counted out as VBT12 did a victory dance. This win meant that VBT12 advanced to the semifinals where it faced Chigger. This fight started with both robots spinning their weapons up to speed. Chigger struck first, and delivered a hit that flipped VBT12, not invertable, and unable to self right, VBT12 promptly tapped out, meaning Chigger had won by KO in 16 seconds. This loss put VBT12 in the loser's bracket finals where it faced Ricochet again. This would be a relatively dull match, as VBT12's spinner did not work, and Ricochet simply shoved it all over the place until time ran out. Unsurprisingly VBT12 lost the judges decision, and was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 3 *'Losses:' 2 Trivia * VBT12 NPC Charity Open.jpg|VBT12 as it appered for Robot Assault 2003. VBT12.jpg|VBT12 in 2005. VBT12 in the arena.jpg|VBT12 spinning down after knocking out Mace. VBT12 attacks Gone Postal.jpg|VBT12 attacks Gone Postal VBT12 doing a victory dance.jpg|VBT12 gyrodancing during a victory dance. VBT12 delivers the final blow to Ricochet.jpg|VBT12 delivers the final blow to Ricochet. The VBT in VBT12's name stood for Very Bad Thing, the name it would use after the NPC Charity Open. Category:Hobbyweight Semifinalists Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Illinois Category:Robots with acronyms for names